Kamu kenapa, nanodayo?
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Besok dia harus meminta ke sahabatnya sebuah traktiran pizza. Namun apakah mungkin? [for: Challenge #GetWellSoon!]


Tidak ada jarak antara dua pemuda itu. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati momen romantis yang tercipta oleh mereka sendiri. Mereka terlarut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Saling menyatu, berpelukan dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika mereka... tanpa canggung menautkan bibir dengan mesra.

...Mereka bagai lukisan indah ciptaan Tuhan.

Entahlah, ini terlalu sakit untuk di jabarkan. Pergi adalah solusi terbaik. Pergi sejauh mungkin. Melupakan momen mesra menyakitkan itu.

Pergi...? Kemana? Bisakah?

Entahlah, meski sangat ingin... dia tidak bisa pergi, kakinya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak, rasanya sebuah pasak tertanam di sana sengaja memaksanya diam untuk mempertontonkan hal menyayat hati ini lebih lama.

Entahlah, entah bagaimana ceritanya.

...Mata sialan yang kata orang-orang diberkahi Tuhan, malah kini dengan rapuhnya menguluarkan cairan tidak berguna. Sebuah _liquid_ bening menyusahkan. _Liquid_ yang kerap dipanggil air mata. Sialan. Kenapa _liquid_ ini ada? Sialan.

Tidak, dia tidak sesak. Serius. Namun nyeri di dadanya... bukan kiasan. Ini fakta. Karena jelas satu diantara pemuda yang tengah bercumbu di atas sana adalah... orang yang dia cinta.

"Hei. Ini mimpi kan?"

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kamu kenapa, nanodayo? ©** **Nate Mello Jeevas**

.

T for safety

.

Romance/hurt/comfort

.

**Typo(s), EYD non baku, etc.**

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari sabtu. Keluarga Midorima tengah menyantap sarapan pagi. Terlihat pemuda _emerald_ terbingkai kacamata mengoleskan roti keduanya dengan selai. Perawakan yang tenang menambah plus poin ketampanannya pagi ini. Pantas banyak wanita dan mungkin beberapa pria mengaggumi sosok 195 cm itu.

Bel di depan rumah berbunyi mengganggu ketenangan sarapan keluarga Midorima. Siapa yang bertamu? Serempak membatin demikian kecuali sang sulung Midorima yang langsung membukakan pintu dan tidak terkejut melihat pemuda _ebony_ nyengir lima jari di depan pintu rumah mengenakan pakaian kasual.

"Tumben kamu mengirimiku_ e-mail_ pagi-pagi. Ayolah Shin chan baru kemarin kita menghabiskan waktu bermain basket bersama klub dan kamu sudah rindu denganku~?" Tidak ada balasan verbal hanya jitakan penuh kasih sayang oleh pelaku berinisial 'Shin chan' ke Takao —si pemuda _ebony_.

"S-sakit! Aku serius bertanya Shin chan! Kita mau kemana?" Shin chan atau Midorima Shintaro hanya berjalan mendahului Takao. "T-tunggu Shin chan!" Teriak Takao mengejar Midorima yang berjalan santai. Maklum perbedaan panjang kaki yang sangat tidak sebanding.

"Kamu diam saja dulu disini, aku mau membeli beberapa tangkai bunga," perintah Midorima setelah mereka tiba di pintu toko bunga.

Obsidian Takao membesar senang, bagai seorang anjing dibelikan makanan berkualitas tinggi oleh majikan ia berseru bahagia, "kamu ingin membelikanku bunga?"

Satu gelengan yang berarti tidak. Telinga anjing imaginer Takao runtuh. "Untuk _lucky item_, Bakao," dusta Midorima kentara dari rona merah di wajah. Pemuda _emerald_ ini berusaha menahan malu, yang malah terlihat mencolok, mengingat dirinya akan memberi bunga itu untuk Akashi bukan _lucky item._

'_Oh lucky item ya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah Shin chan?' _Batin Takao menjerit kesetanan melihat rona di wajah Midorima yang bukan karena-nya.

"Tunggu disini, oke?" ujar Midorima lagi. Takao menghela napas dan hanya mengangguk. Tubuh 176 cm ia sandarkan ke pintu toko bunga.

20 menit kemudian.

_Obsidian_ Takao terbuka perlahan. Samar-samar dia menyadari sebuah perbedaan latar. Sepertinya dia berpindah tempat tanpa sadar, lagi. Saat ingin berceletuk 'dimana aku', semua pikiran itu tertepiskan dalam hitungan detik begitu manik obsidiannya mendapati Midorima tengah menatapnya khawatir. Eh? Khawatir? _Hawk eyes_-nya tidak salah lihat 'kan?

"Bakao! Kamu kenapa, nanodayo? Kalau mengantuk seharusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri menemaniku membeli _lucky item_..." Menemani Shin chan beli _lucky item_? Perasaan tadi dia sedang di tangga sekolah menuju atap deh.

"Sudah jangan menangis, nanodayo." Tepukan pelan dari tangan besar Midorima ke kepala Takao berhasil membuat reka ulang entah mimpi atau kenyataan membaur menjadi satu melebur membuat segaris penggalan-penggalan film membingungkan yang menyakitkan. Sakit. Otaknya sakit. Mana yang kenyataan? Mana yang mimpi? Terimakasih untuk tepukan tangan Midorima, isak tangis Takao malah menjadi.

"Shin chan, s-sakit."

"Eh? Tepukan kepala dariku kekencangan ya?" balas Midorima bingung.

Takao cepat cepat menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Ah~ kita dimana sekarang Shin chan?" Nada suara Takao kembali ceria seperti biasa. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Midorima.

"Kamarku, nanodayo."

**Blush**

"Oh? Ah kalau begitu aku langsung pulang. Maaf merepotkan mu, Shin chan." Takao tersenyum kikuk.

Segera dia membuka knop pintu _ingin-secepatnya-kabur-dari-Shinchan _jika Midorima tidak menarik tubuhnya lewat rengkuhan. "Kamu kenapa, Bakao?"

**Blush**

Hembusan setiap napas Midorima menggelitik leher Takao. Aroma citrus dari tubuh Midorima sungguh memabukkan Takao. Lutut Takao tiba tiba lemas. "Bakao? Bakao? Ya ampun ini anak, tidur lagi, nanodayo." Midorima menggeleng heran melihat sang _partner basket _yang hobi sekali tidur, di sembarang tempat. "Oyasumi, Bakao." Midorima tersenyum lembut lalu meninggalkan Takao yang telah ia letakkan dengan lembut di atas tempat tidurnya lagi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Takao terbangun dengan bingung. Halusinasi saja kah atau tadi dia benar-benar melihat Midorima tersenyum lembut ke arahnya? Perlu di garis bawahi. _**Arahnya**_.

Mencoba mengusir segala kekacauan otak, Takao memalingkan muka, memandang ke luar jendela. Namun sialnya, bukan kecerahan atas kekacauan otak dia dapatkan dia malah melihat rival cintanya melintas. Hanya sekelibat rambut merah sih, tapi dia sudah bisa yakin siapa yang baru saja lewat itu. Auranya, perawakkannya... hanya dia satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mampu mengeluarkan _something perfect in the first glance like that._ Tapi... tapi... ah lebih baik bertanya semua ke Midorima deh dari pada pusing-pusing bertanya ke diri sendiri yang malah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru. Hanya saja, lagi, seakan dihantui warna merah, ketika kaki dia langkahkan menuju pintu, tubuhnya mengaku seketika. Di lantai... di lantai depan pintu ada... beberapa helai rambut merah tergeletak. M-mungkinkah...? Tidak. Ini pasti halusinasi. T-tapi... Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi. Dia harus bertanya pada orang yang bersangkutan, Midorima.

"Shin chan~?" Panggil Takao ke pemuda emerald yang tengah asik menonton televisi.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala pelan, menengok ke arah pemanggilnya. "Nyenyak tidurnya, nanodayo?" Yang ditanya mengeluarkan senyum lima jari andalan.

"Terima kasih, Shinchan!"

Senyum tipis lagi-lagi merekah di wajah sulung Midorima. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, nanodayo. Kamu kenapa, Bakao?" Padahal Takao sedang menikmati indah sebuah senyum yang jarang menghinggapi pemuda ekspresi papan irisan nomer dua setelah Kuroko ini tapi kenapa pertanyaan yang bahkan Takao tidak tahu jawabannya keluar dari mulut Shin chan dan mengganggu momennya sih?

"Aku tidak tahu Shin chan." Ujar Takao jujur. Dan sekarang pertanyaan yang berdesalan di dada Takaolah yang mengganggu. Sengaja, Takao mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Dia harus menpersiapkan mental mengulang —untung— sebuah mimpi yang membuat dirinya menangis dan dia pun harus mempertanyakan sebuah fakta yang nyaris membuatnya mati berdiri. "Tapi kalau kamu mau bertanya penyebab aku tertidur sambil menangis di toko bunga itu —iya, aku sudah ingat kalau aku tertidur saat menunggumu membeli _lucky item_— umm..."

Midorima berusaha bersabar menunggu kelanjutan Takao. "...Aku bermimpi kamu dan Akashi berkecumbu di atap Shuutoku yang sialnya, aku tidak tahu penyebab kenapa Akashi bisa disana. Aku sungguh lega itu hanya mimpi Shinchan, tapi entahlah rasa sakitku begitu nyata..." _Emerald_ Midorima membulat sempurna.

"Tunggu! Jangan marahi aku karena bermimpi yang tidak-tidak! Ukh—gomenasai Shinchan."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata yang tidak melorot. Dia tidak marah. Dia sedang menutupi kegugupannya. Coba katakan, siapa yang tidak gugup acara privasimu dan sang kekasih terlihat orang lain? "Lanjutkan, Bakao." Dan kegugupan Midorima berhasil menutupi sementara telinga Midorima dari pernyataan cinta tidak langsung Takao.

"Terus a-aku tadi melihat sekilas rambut merah Akashi di kamarmu. Di depan pintu."

**Blush**

Setelah _emerald_ Midorima kini _obsidian_ Takao yang membulat. Dia merasa bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong melihat ekspresi Midorima saat ini. Midorima Shintarou sedang... memerah? Demi Tuhan! Dia memerah! "Untuk ciuman di atas atap sekolah uhum! aku tidak menyangkalnya. Kejadiannya memang terjadi kemarin setelah pulang sekolah. Yah kau tahu, aku mencintai Akashi dan memintanya ke Shuutoku sepulang sekolah kemudian menembaknya di atap. Syukurlah aku di terima. Tapi kalau kau melihat helai rambut Akashi di dalam kamarku kau pasti berhalusinasi Bakao. Dia sama sekali tida—"

Takao sudah menghilang sebelum Midorima menyelesaikan curahan hatinya. Sungguh, Takao tidak sanggup melihat rona merah dan ekspressi senang Midorima. Mungkin lebih baik dia kabur ke rumah nenek yang jauh dari Tokyo menenangkan diri.

"—Eh? Kemana si Bakao?"

.

.

.

.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_Obsidian_ Takao menelanjangi setiap inchi stasiun. Tidak ada radio. Tidak ada _sound system_. Tidak ada speaker. Bagaimana bisa sebuah lagu yang sangat menunjang sakit hati terputar di stasiun? Tak tahukah mereka hatinya tercabik? Tak tahukah mereka dia sakit hati? Dia patah hati? Seseorang yang dia cintai telah ada yang memiliki. Dan kini dia... tak mungkin menang. Tidak. Bukan dia menyerah melihat siapa lawannya. Tapi dia menyerah karena dialah pilihan kawannya.

Huh, kawan ya?

Setetes air mata kembali mengaliri lensa _obsidian_ Takao. Namun dia tak mau repot-repot menyekanya. Tidak. Biarkan saja. Ini bukti. Bukti nyata dia sudah kalah. Kalah telak.

Saat jiwa tak setegar seharusnya. Saat hati tak sekuat biasanya... Angin siang tiba-tiba berhembus membelai lembut rambut Takao, menjanjikan sebuah kenyamanan. Belaian ini begitu memabukkan. Membuat Takao lupa akan daratan. Dibuai luka yang masih basah di hatinya, dibekap sesak yang membebal relung hatinya, Takao memejamkan mata. Dia mengantuk.

Tidak! Sekejap mata dia membelalakkan kembali matanya. Namun lagu senti mentil yang entah dari mana, angin dan suasana menyayat hati yang tiba-tiba merudunginya... membuat otot dan sendinya lepas dari kendalinya. Mereka lemas, nyaris lumpuh. Takao tak kuasa lagi menopang berat badannya. Spontan kepala Takao mencari tiang terdekat. Tiang yang jauh dan sepi.

Oh! Ada! Di sana!

Berjalan pelan, dia berusaha menggapai tiang yang ditemukan matanya. Tiang itu tak begitu jauh. Namun entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh. Tak apa. Toh dengan begini dia bisa lepas dari alunan lagu menyayat hati itu dan bisa menenangkan diri. Pasalnya esok dia harus menemui Shin chan dengan senyuman lima jarinya seperti biasa. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Esok juga dia harus bisa memaksa sang Shin chan untuk mentraktirnya pizza sebagai pajak jadian. Seakan dia ikut bahagia. Esok dia harus...

'Ugh! S-sial! Rasa kantuk ini benar-benar—'

TEEEEET... ?

.

.

.

.

Midorima hendak membeli _lucky item_ hari ini. Udara segar dan mentari pagi sungguh nyaman untuk Midorima. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu meregangkan otot sejenak sebelum keluar rumah. _Emerald_-nya menangkap sebundel koran sang ayah tergeletak di atas rumput. Ia pun membatalkan olahraga dan ingin memberikan koran ke ayah. Selintas ia melihat foto bocah mirip Takao di topik utama koran. Tapi di acuhkannya. Karena sangat tidak mungkin jika Takao bunuh diri 'kan? Tanpa alasan yang jelas pula.

.

.

_Seorang bocah enam belas tahun meninggal karena menjatuhkan diri saat kereta melintas. _Begitulah judul dari headline news hari itu.

.

.

.

Semua orang tidak tahu. Ayah, ibu, adiknya, dan Midorima. Bahkan mungkin dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataan seorang Takao Kazunari, 16 tahun, hobi tidur dan bisa tidur dimana saja dikarenakan di mengidap penyakit...

...Narkolepsi.

End.

Err gatau mau bacot apa yg jelas ini AkaMidoTaka pertama saya... Jadi review please?


End file.
